


A Quick Steam

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo arrives home from work, and quickly joins Heero and Trowa in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Day 13 of 31 Days of Smut.</p><p>For Flamerebel (Winter_of_tomorrow).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_tomorrow/gifts).



> The prompt was 1X3 or 1X2X3 (I did both) shower sex.

**Disclaimer:** GW and its characters don’t belong to me. No profit is being made off of this fic.

########

 **A Quick Steam** by luvsanime02

########

When Duo got home from work, he heard the shower running.

Already knowing what he’d find, Duo slipped into the bedroom to take off his clothes first, then walked into the bathroom. As he’d guessed, Duo was treated to the sight of Heero and Trowa having sex against the glass shower wall, the water streaming around them.

They hadn’t been in there long, if the lack of steam everywhere was anything to go by. Duo could see some tendrils curling around their feet, giving the whole scene a surreal quality.

Trowa noticed then that Duo was standing there admiring the view. He smirked, a clear challenge in his eyes, his wet hair dripping water onto Heero’s back as Trowa thrust into him slowly from behind. Duo raised an eyebrow in response and leaned back against the bathroom wall, affecting boredom and ignoring his obvious erection.

Trowa grabbed a handful of Heero’s hair and pulled back, exposing the curve of his neck, and bent forward until he could whisper into Heero’s ear. Heero opened his eyes and looked over at Duo in silent invitation, the dark blue almost impossible to discern from his dilated pupils.

Laughing softly, conceding defeat, Duo opened the shower door and stepped inside. He kissed Trowa, brushing his hair off to the side so that Duo could see both of his eyes and count the light freckles across his face. “Having fun?” he asked, softly trailing his fingers over the stubble on Trowa’s jaw.

“Without you? Never,” Trowa teased back, making sure to emphasize his statement with a harder snap forward of his hips.

“Speak for yourself,” Heero muttered, moaning lightly when Trowa hit his prostate.

“Rude,” Duo replied, trying not to grin and failing. “You know it’s more fun with three.”

The two of them continued to move against each other, and Duo couldn’t help but run his hands over them both while he watched. They were beautiful together, muscles flexing and beads of water trailing over flushed skin everywhere. It was art in motion, and Duo almost didn’t want to interject himself into the portrait they made.

Almost.

He grabbed Heero’s shoulders and slowly pushed him back, Trowa carefully backing them up a step until Duo could ease his way in between them and the cool glass. Now face-to-face with Heero, Duo’s lips brushed over his teasingly before he kissed him fully, while his hand wrapped around Heero’s erection and starting to stroke loosely.

Trowa leaned forward and ran his tongue over the back of Heero’s neck, the muscles twitching in response. Heero braced himself against Duo, his face burrowing between Duo’s neck and shoulder. “You’re both teases,” he said, his tone dry.

“You complaining?” Duo asked rhetorically, matching his tone.

Heero said nothing else, but one of his hands traveled down Duo’s stomach and grabbed his erection, stroking him at the same speed as Duo was him. Trowa chuckled at Duo’s groan, and he began to move behind Heero again, faster than before.

Wanting more relief, Duo obligingly tightened his hand around Heero and pumped him firmly, trying to match Trowa’s rhythm. He heard Heero’s breath catch in his ear and then lips were sucking on his neck, Heero’s teeth biting down, and Duo knew he would have bruises there later.

Very talented fingers tightened around Duo’s erection finally, and he sighed happily as Heero began to eagerly stroke him. He wasn’t matching Duo’s pace, but moving his hand up and down faster, knowing just when to squeeze him, until Duo felt his orgasm already building up rapidly. Heero then sucked just behind his ear, where he knew Duo was sensitive.

“Shit,” Duo cursed, his breath growing shorter.

“Is he cheating?” Trowa asked, his voice low. Duo opened his eyes, didn’t know when he’d closed them, and nodded.

“It’s only cheating if he doesn’t like it,” Heero replied. Obviously, Duo liked it a lot.

Trowa stepped forward, pressing them closer together so that he could kiss Duo. Heero turned his head to join in, more water and tongue than lips pressing together, but none of them wanted to stop. Eventually, Duo’s head fell back against the shower wall. His breath was coming out in pants, and his fingers were tangled with Heero’s now, their erections rubbing together, both of them working in tandem.

Duo heard Trowa moaning, and then Heero was kissing him again, tugging on Duo’s lips with sharp nips from his teeth. When Trowa’s hand came between them to pinch one of Duo’s nipples, he let out a short shout, jerking so hard when he came that he cracked his head against the glass behind him.

Panting, Duo started to relax as Trowa finished jerking Heero off, semen coating their hands. Duo’s head throbbed mildly, but he ignored the feeling as Heero slumped against him, also spent. Trowa followed, and Duo grunted at their combined weight, but managed to keep everyone upright.

After a minute, though, he wanted to move. Duo kissed someone’s shoulder, not sure whose when his brain couldn’t focus properly, and mumbled, “Need a shower.”

Trowa snorted. “Well, you’re in the right place.”

“Funny,” Duo replied. “Listen to the clown here.”

“Don’t make bad jokes,” Heero complained. “I don’t want to move just yet when he goes to tickle you in revenge.”

“I won’t,” Trowa promised, finally pulling away from them so that Duo could breathe. “I’ll wait until he’s drifting off to sleep before I get back at him.”

“Hey,” Duo protested. Trowa pretended to ignore him, gathering some shampoo before starting to wash Heero’s hair.

“I’ll tickle his feet if he does,” Heero reassured Duo, still not moving. He and Heero were covered in fluids, but neither cared. Duo stayed leaning against the glass, letting the heat from the steam keep them both warm.

“Later,” Trowa responded, reaching over to begin on Duo’s hair, and he sighed into the feeling, listening to Heero’s steady breathing and enjoying the quiet moment.

“I have to pee,” he announced into that stillness.

There was a pause, and then Heero and Trowa started laughing. They let Duo out of the shower, and he quickly returned to help Trowa move Heero into the path of the water. Eventually, all three of them got out and stumbled into the bedroom, damp towels left on the floor as they collapsed on the bed, content.


End file.
